In water and other fluid flow systems, it is fairly common to use a number of valves, one for each circuit or branch where independent control of flow is desired. Lawn irrigation is a good example, where numerous groups of sprinkler heads are separated into branch lines in order to match flow capability with a proper number of sprinkler heads. In such systems, individual branch lines are connected to a manifold of valves, one for each branch. Such individual valves require separate operators, mechanical or electrical, and individual connection hardware for connection to the manifold. This is both expensive, due to the duplicitous nature of the components, and time consuming in installation and maintenance.
A need therefore exists for a single valve that will accommodate a number of discharge branches or circuits and that requires only a single control or driver for operation.
The present valve solves the above problems by providing a multiple discharge, single intake valve with a single spool arranged within the valve housing for sequentially opening and closing the multiple discharges using a single driver. The spool can be moved selectively by a single driver to open and close successive discharge openings therein.